I'm Sorry
by FanFreak2002
Summary: Lavender's view on her relationship with Ronald Weasley.


**I'm Sorry**

"I know what it looked like," replied Lavender sadly. Parvati pursed her lips without replying so Lavender continued. "I was just so lonely I needed someone." Parvati looked up, "So you just killed time by dating Weasley?" Lavender shook her head, "No, no I really cared for him. I know most think otherwise, but it's not true."

Parvati sighed, tossing her hair out of her face, "Please, just tell me what you saw in him." "I saw hope Varti. He was supposed to be my salvation. I saw him riding in on a white horse to save me, but now I'll never get my chance." "Why Weasley?" "Cause he knew what it was like to be outcasted, to be seen as one thing and not the other. I guess he didn't see that in me."

**_FlashBack _**

The Slytherins had lost the match, leaving Gryffindor victorious once again. Ron was standing in a corner of the Common Room, hair tusseled, robes disheveled. He was scanning the room, while sipping down a bottle of butterbeer. Lavender was opposite him, straightening her robes for the fifth time.

How was she suppose to go about telling him? I think I maybe falling in love with you Ron Weasley, no too predictable. A lot of the girls she knew had already used that line, and came up empty-handed. Luckily at that moment a mane of frizzed chestnut hair went passing by, giving her a plan. He likes her, she could see it in his eyes.

If things went according to plan maybe, just maybe his eyes would be on her instead. She walked up to Ron nonchalantly, "Good game." He turned to her surprised, "Thanks, you cheered for me the day I tried out didn't you?" She nodded, "Are you going to Slughorn's party?" Ron shrugged, "Maybe with Mione."

Lavender nodded again, "You like her?" "Sort of," he replied, going pink in the ears. "Do you think she likes you back?" "I don't know." Lavender bit her lip, "Maybe I can help you find out."

**_End Flashback _**

"What in Merlin's name did you do?" screeched Parvati. "I thought that we could be a couple, at the same time making Granger jealous. Hoping that after being with me he'd care as much as I did. Should any of this matter now the Wizarding World is coming to an end!" "Kind of, since working for the Ministry turned out to be a total bust. Didn't you sleep with him?" Lavender groaned putting her face in her hands.

"I just wanted to help, okay more me than him. It would've gone better if you hadn't sent that necklace." Parvati laughed, "It was a gag didn't you tell him?" Lavender turned scarlet.

**_FlashBack_**

"Thanks for the…..Um necklace." He shifted uncomfortably from side to side. Lavender led him to the Room of Requirement which just happened to be a ski lodge. "The necklace was just a joke, this is your present." She unbuttoned her blouse to reveal a lacy bra. "That is if you want to." Her voice trembled of fear and anticipation. Ron hadn't taken his eyes away from her cleavage.

"Of course I do." It was awkward for the both of them, seeing as it was their first time. Near the end Lavender took notice that Ron had not resurfaced from her neck, she tugged him to get him to look at her. Panicked she asked, "Do you see ME?" He smirked, "Suppose I do." He closed his eyes once more, as he finished up.

Lavender was on the verge of tears, doubting he had her face in his mind's eye. She was not fully regretting what they had done.

_**End Flashback**_

"I don't know what I did wrong," Lavender bellowed. "I gave him space, learned all I needed to know about him, bought him presents, looked attractive, snogged him when he wanted. He wasn't even that good of a kisser Parvati, it was like he was eating my face." Parvati laughed. "It's not funny!" She stopped laughing instantly. "I did everything, gave him everything. But he still wanted her."

**_FlashBack_**

Even knowing she'd regret it later, she let him have her again. Except Ron messed up, with his last thrust a distinct, "Er-my-nee." Escaped his lips. Lavender shrieked, "I knew it. Ron, I can't do this anymore." He sat up, "But it's working can't you see Hermione's getting jealous." Lavender shook her head, forcing the tears back. "No Ron, I'm sorry, we can make it look like you broke up with me but that's it."

He nodded getting dressed, "I understand, but make it look convincing." And with that he left. Lavender looked on, 'Do you even remotely understand Ronald Weasley?'

**_End Flashback_**

"I'm sorry are you over it?" Lavender shrugged, as an owl flew through the office window. "It's for you, "said Parvati. Lavender read the note and scoffed, "Scimgeor, he wouldn't be able to get dressed on his own without me." Parvati laughed, "Isn't he in Mungo's?" Lavender nodded, "He still wants his case files on Snape though. Like he's actually going to do something about it. I'll see you later." At that farewell she was in the main lobby at the hospital. She turned through so many corridors she was sure she would never find her way out.

But a glob of ginger hair took away her dilemma for a moment. "Ron?" He looked up through puffy tearfelt eyes. He looked utterly exhausted. "What's the matter Ron?" Ron sniffeled, "It's Hermione, she's gone, the Mediwizards couldn't help her." Tears slid down his cheeks. Lavender put her hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry."

Ron squeezed her hand, the warmth coarsing through her body, leaving her with a plan. "Maybe I can help."


End file.
